epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sierrastalker/Epic Rap Battles of ERBWiki Users - Battle 3 - Dragonsblood23 vs. Sierrastalker
In this episode of Epic Rap Battles of ERBWiki Users, Dragonsblood23 battles it out with Sierrastalker, of course to see who is the better rap battler. Cast Dragonsblood23 as himself Sierrastalker as herself Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! DRAGONSBLOOD23! VS!!! SIERRASTALKEEEERRRR!!!! BEGIN! Sierrastalker The beginning of this battle is gonna be the worse. Your losing streak is less a streak, then a curse. I'm gonna make this even, that's right I'll keep the shit balanced Is there a person on this wiki that you haven't challenged? You couldn't be less threatening, there's a way that this is going. You have a sad ego complex and your n00biness is showing. I have faced most people on the wiki, now if you beat one of us, that would be creepy. You have no idea, about what you're getting into. I'm about to reign supreme, for the shit that you have gone through. You've lost against everyone, that's a bit of a oddity, But you'll win against someone, and that's me giving you modesty. I'm going all in all, and then you can fail, we know who's winning now, you better be scared. Dragonsblood23 I fought a devil, an animator, some meat, and some guy named Barry Your Photo and your name is not so scary You'll Profile will say "Tis burned by the ultimate dragon" While you burn I'll read "The Cosmos" By Carl Sagan Your the only female here cause you been kicked Disney Channel Once The Polls get in I'll have tons of votes on my panel I saw you earlier doing stolen jokes like THANKS OBAMA But now prepare to face your worst Nightmare in this Total Drama You may be named Ashley but I see no Tisdale For This Battle of yours will be just a Fairy Tale It took you an entire day to make Jesse Owens Vs Sonic The Rap The Rapper Above Me has a rap of crap Yout Inamimated Wiki is now in Danger With Banjo,Kazooie, and Santa Christ on My side turns into a game changer Sierrastalker Dragon and Sagan? That line doesn't even rhyme. You can't beat me now, but better luck next time. It's a worldwide joke, like how we bring up memes. I know why you rap so much, you love to make a scene. The name Ashley Tisdale sounds like a non-stop talker You rap like an 80 year old man (with a walker). You sound like a mental case living in a penitentiary. I'm the fucking teacher, bitch, this shit is elementary. You can't seem to grasp, how awkward you sound. Can't respond to that, and I've just about won this round. I'm going in hard, and you've clearly been fooled. because I'm still the teacher cuz you just got SCHOOLED. Dragonsblood23 Ha You call yourselft Teacher but you never learn The Punishment is A Dragon Burn Your Only An Internet Geek with no rhyme or reason You are Gonna Lose In the next Tourney Season You Battle Mr. Awesome and Meat and lost to that Meat may so you beautiful but you probably ugly and fat You Say My raps are slow yours take longer then Avatar's the war of 4 nations You Say I got Schooled Ha Your nothing while I'm an Inspiration I compare you Captain Planet's Ma Ti Unless and has no beauty Even Medusa has better looks For I am the all mighty Captain Hook Sierrastalker I never learn because I teach you, bitch! Can your big fat skull get those words through it? An Internet Geek with no rhyme OR reason? I'd go farther than you in our tournament season. MrAwesome's was a vote. Everyone but one. Voted for me. Hi fi fo fum. If you say it takes time, and you try to rush me, I'll get so fucking pissy YOU'LL be a part of history! Who the fuck is that? I don't speak Superhero. The score clearly is 1-0. I'dve turned you to stone, and made a new fork. You say MY avatar makes me look like a dork. Dragonsblood23 Your Say your great but you have no Research for that Later I could use you for an excuse for chat This Battle will end with you losing against My Nintendo Power Your Gonna End up like Gruntilda falling from her tower I just want to say before the end of this rap That your entire rapping is mostly crap WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ERBWIKI USERS Who Won? Sierrastalker Dragonsblood23 Category:Blog posts